Like Cats, Tigers Purr
by NineLaws
Summary: On finding a stray cat that purrs just like the Harley Motorbikes. Toujou takes it in with the help of a bewildered Furuichi. Whose confusion continues as Toujou insists on walking the tactician home, protecting him from delinquents at school. The Ishiyama Legend actually seems fond of him! Not that Furuichi minds too much...
1. Chp1: And the Bench Won

**Author Notes, Chapter Updates and Review Replies will be at the end of each chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: And the Bench won...<em>

* * *

><p>Another less than successful...okay, completely unsuccessful attempt at wooing the hearts of two pretty girls he had passed just ten minutes ago. They had been waiting by the bus by the main shopping centre. He was only making sure no one creepy approached them but they eventually deemed him the <em>creepy one<em>, leading to his rejection and he decided to just walk back. Grumbling irritably to himself, he continued walking down the lamp lit street in the midst of the night-time darkness. The cool air calmed him somewhat and his frustration only elevated once more when a stone crept into his shoe.

Sighing and looking around quickly, he spotted a bench nearby which he perched on to remove his footwear. He removed the villainous pebble and thrust it across the street where it bounced off the metal plated fences bordering a building in the middle of construction. All the workers had gone home it seemed. Leaning back against the brittle wood of the seat he stared up, squinting at the fuzzy glow of the lamp directly above and trying to focus on the foggy sky further up.

It seemed a pitiful, meager thing to be upset about. He was rejected frequently and at this point it _was _the norm. It didn't make the rejections any easier though. What was he doing wrong? Okay, maybe some of the comments he made were a tad inappropriate at times but he just said what was on his mind! Yeah that wasn't the best way of doing things...It was just instinct, he seriously tried to calm down and act cool around the ladies but he ended up acting like an idiot. Or someone stronger or..._cooler _would run him down.

How he'd genuinely love to say "Ah well" and go about his business, let the girls come to him and so forth instead or pursuing them with his typical vigour but he...he just couldn't! He wanted to be with someone, even if the first factor that came to mind was to play out his vivid fantasies, there was an underlying desire to actually spend time with someone, to call them his own...wow that was sappy.

Knocking his head back he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. A few minutes later he figured it was kind of dangerous to stay in the street at this time so he sluggishly got to his feet and started walking-MRROOWWW

"What the-" Furuichi hissed and jumped as a disgruntled cat wailed across the street and thoroughly startled the student. Muttering to himself once more he simply carried on walking until the grazing growl sounded closer and next thing he knew his wrists hit the floor and he was protecting his face from the concrete he had promptly landed on after that

damned cat ran infront of him.

"Are you kidding me...are you actually..." getting to his feet again. He spun around in search of the bloody feline to no avail. Gritting his teeth, Furuichi didn't think as he lifted his leg and kicked the bench.

Toujou blinked twice and paused rubbing the cloth over his oily hands and in the shadow of the construction site, simply continued to watch the somewhat familiar young man limp off, curses at his lips and a sob in his voice as he walked off out of view. Having accidentally napped in the office whilst having nothing to do, he hadn't been alerted by any of the others and had woken about ten minutes ago with an irritable grunt.

Still filthy from the day's work he had quickly tried wiping himself down and as he started to leave, keen to get home he stopped to see the street-lit commotion. Too surprised to even smile or snicker, he just blinked twice and hooked the rag in his belt.

It seems the bench had won.

* * *

><p>Toujou wasn't going to attend morning classes, he was already missing his sessions in the afternoon but he was curious. Something was actually somewhat interesting for once and he decided to pursue this mild mystery until it faded into just another daily occurrence. Though Oga's infamous tactician Furuichi picking a fight with a bench wasn't something he'd class as normal.<p>

Toujo sat in a more or less empty school classroom with Aizawa and Jinno, slouching back on bent metal chairs and watching the world go by out the window. The school was filled with the typical yelling of abuse and threats and stench of roudy youth yet Toujou remained utterly laid-back.

Then, just across the grounds, he saw Oga with that strange yet cute green haired baby of his and Furuichi who was limping. Raising an eyebrow and leaning over further, he smirked.

"What's up Tora?"

"Nothing..."

Aizawa peered over the leader's shoulder and followed his line of sight to Oga, he smiled to himself. Was Toujou perhaps looking to fight the infamous Ogre?

He said nothing so not to provoke the redhead but he muttered his assumptions to Jinno who nodded.

Toujou was actually thinking nothing of the sort, he was thinking about what time he was being called in for work this evening but every now and again he wondered if he'd see the unusual pale haired student again and what inanimate object he'd be kicking next...

Furuichi wasn't there that evening. Or the next. Toujou didn't much care and just got on with things. But on the third evening, as Toujou sat straddled over a metal beam further up the skeletal structure of the building, he did a double take over the street for lone behold, Furuichi sat there. He was finishing off some sort of warm, packaged pastry and was aiming for the bin a metre or so away. Toujou let himself smirk when he managed to get it in and did a little fist pump.

* * *

><p>Ah, at least he'd done something right today. Furuichi allowed himself a little fistpump when the crumpled white paper managed to dive into the bin. About to get up and leave now he had finished his snack, he paused when a lovely, plump ginger cat slunk over and onto his lap without a second glance.<p>

This better not be the same cat as a few nights before.

It didn't seem to be, it wasn't as skinny or dark in colour. Furuichi was surprised at how friendly it was but didn't complain as he smiled and cautiously ran his fingers through the thick, soft fur on it's forehead. Scratching lightly behind the ears and chuckling as the glorious feline began to purr like the thrum of a harley motorbike.

"Can I hold him?"

Furuichi jumped and looked up, subconsciously gripping the cat to him. Toujou...the...the Toujou was standing above him, forehead glistening with a thin sheen of sweat that trailed down to powerful forearms, exposed by the short sleeved t-shirt. His hair was slightly scuffed with some kind of oil where he must have ran fingers through it to push the locks back. No smile adorned his features though his tone was amicable enough and Furuichi only nodded, scuffling over as it was clear Toujou wished to sit.

Taking the cat with surprising grace and care, a smile grew on the infamous Ishiyama legend's face as he nuzzled and stroked the cat who continued to purr and mewl happily at the attention.

"He yours?" Toujou asked and Furuichi jumped again, internally yelling at himself for doing so.

"N-No, he just climbed on my lap" he answered.

Toujou simply nodded and managed to cradle the kitty in his arms like a child, tickling it's tummy.

"Do you have a cat?...you're really good with them" Furuichi muttered, more of an observation than compliment but Toujou seemed a little startled nonetheless. He was used to students like Furuichi cowering under him, daring not to speak unless spoken to.

"No...couldn't afford it but I do love them" he replied. Furuichi simply nodded. It was weird, the larger student beside him smelt of metal, sweat and sandy musk. He seemed...human. Considering Furuichi was quite familiar with affairs of demons and the supernatural, it seemed more abnormal to him sitting beside the top of the hierachy in the delinquent controlled high school.

"How's your leg?"

Furuichi almost missed the quiet, wry comment and looked over at the redhead for a moment of mild misunderstanding and confusion before he looked over at the construction site and his pale features contorted into one of utter horror and humiliation. A fiery blush rose over his cheeks and his hands immediately tucked inbetween his knees as he looked down.

"Oh god you saw that" he stated and Toujou nodded to himself. Almost pleased with the tacticians reaction.

"Why did you kick the bench?"

"...I...I was mad"

"About what?"

Wow there was no small talk with this guy.

"...It's nothing...stress and stuff"

Toujou didn't seem convinced but shrugged and continued petting the stray cat, waiting to see if Furuichi would crack but it seemed he wouldn't. Although it shouldn't have been, it was...odd talking to Oga's strategist. The Ogre was something of a tale amongst the lower and now upper ranks of the school and despite his seemingly horrific and crazed personality, this student handled him with a sense of ease and familiarity.

"How is your leg though?"

"...Bruised to hell" Furuichi chuckled though there was little amusement in the underlying notes of his laughter.

"Want me to take a look?" Toujou spoke without looking up from the content face of the purring cat who the eighteen year old had just noticed had no collar.

"It-it-it's alright, it's fine" Furuichi was having a small panic attack. Here he was on something of a spontaneous kitty play date and now the terrible legend of the high school wanted to inspect his wounds. A very embarrassing wound to top it all off.

"Nah, come on, did you cut it?"

Toujou set the fluffball down on the bench and the plump creature simply rolled cheerfully on it's back before sitting up and watching the antics of the two students. Furuichi grabbed the back of the seat as Toujou knelt down and took his right leg.

"This one?"

Furuichi nodded, glossy grey eyes wide. Toujou didn't seemed bothered in the slightest, like he did this all the time. Didn't he have work?

As though on cue the redhead spoke as he carefully focused on holding his trainer attired heel and sliding up the material of his school trousers.

"Work's finished by the way, I don't usually do this in the middle of a job"

"Ah" the tactician managed.

Toujou's hands were large and warm, somewhat calloused and so...scarily strong. He didn't grip the younger students tender limb particularly hard but Furuichi could feel the muscles beneath the flesh, the way he seemed to be holding back from his average strength.

The next thing Furuichi was most aware of, almost hyperaware of was the way Toujou surveyed the ugly purple, red, blue and vaguely yellow markings on his lower calf. It had been an awkward kick.

"What have you been telling people?" Toujou inquired as he trailed a finger across the sore flesh. Furuichi made a quiet noise of pain and surprise but replied with a steady tone.

"Nothing, they can't see it"

"But you've been limping"

"...When exactly have you seen me limp, how!?" Furuichi spluttered.

Toujou chuckled.

"I do go to school sometimes, you're hard to miss beside Oga" he explained and to his surprise Furuichi's face fell slightly.

"Ah...okay" he replied. The cat meowed and Furuichi looked over at the feline who offered a soft headbutt into his thigh.

"Anyway, seems pretty bad and sore but it's healing fine, not cut or anything" He slid the material down just as Furuichi muttered to himself.

"I could have told you that?"

"What?" Toujou honestly asked but Furuichi went rigid and inhaled sharply.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Ah, calm down, didn't even hear you"

He sat back down beside the sixteen year old who bent his leg a little, wincing slightly but other than that sat still. The cat couldn't seem to decide which one it wanted to lie on so sufficed for propping it's head on Toujou's thigh and draping his tail over Furuichi.

"I wonder who he belongs to" Furuichi voiced.

"Doesn't have a collar...probably just a stray"

"Why don't you-oh wait, sorry, sorry you can't afford it, ignore me" Furuichi stammered frantically and Toujou raised an eyebrow, looking off into the distance for a moment.

"...He can stay at mine I guess...he might run away though"

"He seems very fond" Furuichi chuckled as the cat purred profusely into the dirty material of the eighteen year old's trousers.

"You think?" Toujou smiled, stroking around the thick fur of the feline's neck.

Furuichi just nodded. After a few minutes of watching Toujou's tanned hand caress the domestic creature, he noticed the darkening of the sky.

"Ah, I need to go"

"Same...I'll take this guy with me and we'll see what happens"

He was so casual, so civilised...Furuichi actually just stared at him for a moment as he picked the pet up and held it over his shoulder where the reddish tints of its fur nearly matched the legends hair.

"Okay...see you soon" he hadn't meant to say that, why would he say that? As if Toujou would be interested in seeing him again, then again it was just him being polite.

"Yeah, I'm actually in tomorrow so see you then" and with that Toujou turned and the cat meowed over Toujou's shoulder in farewell at the dumbstruck Furuichi.

* * *

><p>Entering his bedroom. Alaindelon was seated almost obediently on his bed, eyes glittering as he greeted Furuichi. The latter sighed and smiled weakly in reply though he wasn't as bugged by the man as he actually thought he might be at this point.<p>

"How come you are late, Furuichi-dono?"

"I stopped off for something to eat and was talking with someone"

"Oooh~ A young girl?"

Though Alaindelon would make comments of some mysterious, seductive relationship about him and Furuichi unwittingly, he had learned that Furuichi was indeed interested in finding a young girl.

"N-No...just a student"

"Oh, well that is still good"

"Why'd you say that? I do talk to other people you know" Furuichi hissed as he removed his shirt and slipped on nightwear.

"I didn't mean to offend you Furuichi-dono!" Alaindelon gripped the sides of his face as a blush grazed his cheeks and Furuichi sighed.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, you really go for it when you purr, don't you puss?" Toujou mumbled to his new cat-pal and the feline only meowed in reply before continuing to purr deeply.<p>

"You're like some kind of vehicle" he added as he set down a bowl of some cat food he quickly bought at the shop before getting to his apartment.

"...Harley"

The cat looked up from wolfing down the meaty chunks.

"I'm gonna call you Harley, like the motorbikes" he grinned.

It was kind of nice knowing the cat might be here the next day, something to look forward to. It was odd interacting with that Furuichi guy earlier, not unpleasant but...Toujou shrugged to himself before trudging to the fridge to scavenge what he could of the last of this week's shop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought they'd be kind of cute together and there's not much I can find on this pairing so I wanted to make a small contribution. I hope you like it or it at least grows on you!**

**I've researched the characters and hope they come off **_**in**_ **character. I've had to stray from the plot line but it's more or less at the beginning of the series.A lot of break-lines but I want to keep it neat and easy to follow! **

**This is only going to be a short story by the way. I hope you like it so far and I'm not royally screwing up characters and events, haha. Until next time!**

**-LAW09**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO UPDATE: This looks really bad on my first update promise but honestly my laptop crashed today *Wails loudly for three minutes* and I am unable to access my next chapter. In apology I will update TWO as soon as it is repaired! Sorry again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Review Replies~<strong>

**xxxfreakishXclutzxx: **Ahh, thank you! I adore this couple and am really glad more people like it too! I'm hoping to write some more soon. And I know! That scene was brilliant for a bit of Toujou x Furuichi, it was so sudden when Toujou was really worried! Love it! Ahaha, aside from his soul being ripped out… aww, you are too kind! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Devlin Dracul (Nov 13): **Oh wow, you're review was lovely, thank you so much! I think Toujou and Furuichi wouldn't be absurd ahaha. Oh of course, Alaindelon's fear! Honestly I'm not sure why Toujou got the cat...probably some symbolism in there somewhere, ahaha. Thank you so much again for your review! It's really amazing how much you are looking into this ahaha.

**javagirl: **I'm glad you are no longer doubting! Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing!

**RubyRedSpiderLily: **That's a really cool username by the way. I'm glad to get someone on the bandwagon! Ahaha, thank you so much for reading and for the review!

**Devlin Dracul (Nov 16): **Aye, my computers throughout my life particularly like ridding me of all my story work. Thank you so much for your patience! And for the review!


	2. Chp2: All the Dangerous Guys

_Chapter Two: So you make friends with all the dangerous guys?_

* * *

><p>"You were talking with <em>who <em>yesterday?" Oga raised an eyebrow. Not impressed so much curious and somewhat disbelieving.

"Toujou" Furuichi whispered though there wasn't much need to on the roof.

Baby Beel made a chirping sound before going back to beating his rattle on Oga#s shoulder though the demonic student seemed to have gotten used to it by now.

"It was so weird" Furuichi added when Oga didn't say anything, only stared at his friend. "He seemed so normal and...easy to talk to...plus there was this cat-"

"Dra-Dra" Beel exclaimed and Furuichi smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure..." he chuckled.

Leaning over the railings as he continued telling Oga about the strange encounter. He nearly fell off when he heard someone practically roar his name.

"OI FURUICHI! FURU! ICHI! FURUICHI!"

Spinning round to lean far over, the autumn breeze whipping over his face. He squinted down at the students milling about the grounds. Yet all of them seemed to be turned or looking in one direction. Just ahead, was Toujou, hand cupping his mouth in the hope to volumise his voice.

Furuichi couldn't speak. He was frozen. Oh god, was he going to tell him to jump? End it all himself, had the cat died and he blamed Furuichi? He stared out, knuckles white over the metal. Oga observed curiously.

"WHADDYA THINK OF HARLEY!?"

The fuck was Harley?

"WHAT!?" Furuichi had the audacity to yell back and a couple of gasps were sounded below.

"AS A NAME?!"

...A nam-oh my god the cat.

"S-SURE!" Furuichi smiled warily and Toujou grinned, giving a thumbs up before turning back to his underlings and chatting as though nothing had happened. Meanwhile the whole school either stared up at the tactician or muttered frantically amongst themselves.

That wasn't the end of it either. Oga had seemed mostly indifferent to the whole commotion but as he and Furuichi wandered through the corridors, people cowered quicker. Vague whispers could be heard and Furuichi only managed to understand snippets.

"Toujou", "Ring-Leader" "Friends" "Harley" "Incredible" and so forth. One person even said something about "Children" which made Furuichi go cold and shudder. They didn't think-

"So what's this, eh, Furuichi?" a familiar voice spoke up before the platinum haired student.

"Himekawa?" Oga spoke for his friend and they both stopped as the pompadour rich-boy grinned at them in a strange and interested way.

"Good friends with the legend?"

"W-We spoke once..."

"Speak up!" Himekawa yelled and Furuichi flinched only for them both to hear a student across the way speak up jarringly.

"W-What are you doing? Don't y-you think Toujou will c-crush you if you mess with Furuichi?"

Instead of throwing back some cruel remark or attacking, Himekawa paused and glanced over his coloured sunglasses.

"Shit...he just might..." he uttered to himself before pursing his lips and taking a single step back from Furuichi.

"Just wondering how you got in his good books" he explained.

"...Like I said...we only talked once"

"I'm willing to pay-"

"-Fuck off Himekawa, it's not like there's some magical recipe for it you can just buy" another, new voice entered and all turned to Kanzaki who; as per usual was slurping on a carton of yogurt goodness.

"Don't act like you don't wanna know"

"Yeah, it'd be pretty handy, but interrogating him in the middle of the corridor ain't the way" he reasoned. Lip curling up, revealing the metallic glint of his piercing. "So you make friends with all of the dangerous guys?"

They both turned to the younger student who gulped and waved his hand defenisvely.

"There's nothing to tell a-and of course not!" he managed with a croaking voice and Oga made a snarling sound before grabbing Furuichi's arm and barging between the two boys. Neither pursued but continued looking after him curiously.

* * *

><p>After school, Furuichi was very distressed to find Oga was heading home with Hilda on the back of that great, dinosaur bird thing beast of hers and she didn't want to do him the favour of offering a lift. So he watched the great shadow loom through the sky. Man, he even wished Alaindelon would turn up if only it would save him from the potential threat of either Himekawa, Kanzaki or any of their goons showing up in preparation to <em>torture <em>any information out of him.

Convincing him to just stay calm and think rationally. He made his way down the bright street and found comfort in the odd passer-by. Until there was one particular passer-by...

"I think he likes it, so you know, Harley it is" Toujou told him as he stopped in front of the uniform clad student.

"I...heard before...that's still great though" he chuckled roughly then went to walk around him when-

"Heard some of the others were bugging you-"

"It's nothing I can't handle!" Furuichi spun and exclaimed and after looking momentairly startled. The last thing he wanted was this legend to go beating people up and for them to blame _him _for it. Toujou smiled a little.

"I wasn't going to do anything"

Was he relieved or disapointed? Either way Furuichi just nodded respectfully and stood there awkwardly gripping his bag.

"Why'd you bring it up then?"

Why did he ask these questions?!

"Just confirming it, you know"

"Oh...a-alright"

Didn't sound much like the truth but he wasn't about to have a go at the Ishiyama legend.

"Where's Oga?"

"He...got a lift"

"Wanna walk back to yours?"

"Huh?" Furuichi replied dumbly. Toujou just waited for it to sink in and Furuichi flushed horrendously. "Err...why?" he tried instead and Toujou shrugged.

"Ain't got anything else to do..."

Should he refuse? He ought to refuse...

"Alright then"

That...that wasn't a refusal.

Toujou almost seemed content with the answer and gestured his head for Furuichi to continue which the smaller student did so, the eighteen year old by his side.

"Wanna know why I called him Harley?"

"Because he purrs like one?" Furuichi tried and the unreadable expression on the redhead's face frightened Furuichi and he wondered if he should have just let the older student do the answering. But Toujou grinnned wildly.

"Yeah..."

"That's a good idea, I just remember when he came up to me I thought the same thing"

"You wanna see him?"

Furuichi's cloudy grey eyes shot up and he seemed incredulous yet again at what Toujou proposed.

"Are you sure, it's getting late..."

"I don't live too far from here, c'mon, he's practically ours" Toujou shrugged his left shoulder as though gesturing the younger student to follow, which Furuichi did, albeit with a thudding heart and a tremble in his hands. Was Toujou going to beat him up in the comfort of his own home?

Then the tactician thought. What reason did the infamous legend even _have _to beat him up? He might want to know more about Oga...but what could he say-

"You don't have to"

"N-No, I'd like to meet Harley!" Furuichi exclaimed. Sheepish that Toujou might think him rude.

"You just seem really on edge, sure those guys aren't bothering you?"

"Not at all, it's just...cold, you know?"

Toujou seeemed satisfied with that answer and they soon found themselves at a block of flats around the corner, Toujou quickly pointed up to the one on the third floor.

"That's mine"

Before Furuichi could say anything, he had to jog up behind the redhead who dashed through the doors and up the stairs. He wasn't running or anything but those long, powerful legs sure gave him a decent stride. Furuichi's breathing was somewhat rugged when they reached the third floor.

Tentatively entering behind Toujou as he unlocked the door with a swift click and clatter of keys and welcomed him in, Furuichi had the momentary fear he might walk in to see the redhead's parents.

"Live by myself, excuse the mess"

Oh, right...of course, he probably wouldn't live with family. He didn't seem the type. Furuichi actually admired the cosiness of the place to himself, the neat desk and chair, sofa and TV, coffee table and shelf. Not much, a few clothes thrown about even in the lounge and the odd slightly dirty plate or half filled glass on a surface but it was hardly messy.

"It's not messy at all, ahah, you should see my room" Furuichi chuckled as he complimented. Toujou switched the lights on and smiled.

"Will do then"

Oh wait no, he hadn't meant for Toujou to actually come and see his room...oh god.

Furuichi just shrugged with a returning chuckle, a faint blush and then smiled as Harley came prowling through.

"Oh look at him! He looks much better, though you know, he didn't look too bad before, well he seems much healthier" Furuichi rambled though ever word was genuine. He dropped his bag softly on the floor and knelt to open his arms to the ginger beast. The cat meowed cheerfully and plodded over to lean up to Furuichi, licking his nose and pawing his chest.

Purring like the vehicle he'd been named after.

"He seems to have really made a home here"

"Yeah, it's nice having the company"

Furuichi went rigid. Toujou was directly behind him, kneeling on one knee and peering over his shoulder at Harley. He reached out with his left hand to scratch the feline behind the ears. His muscular arm brushing against Furuichi's and the silvery haired student gulped a little. Toujou chuckled as the animal rolled over onto it's back and the hot air fell on Furuichi's neck making him shiver involuntarily. He closed his eyes and hoped to god Toujou hadn't noticed. Though he did continue to lean forward and petted Harley's furry tummy.

Then he moved away to sit beside Furuichi rather than behind. Furuichi's heart thudded with relief yet his spine was suddenly cold though the room was far from it.

"He's already gotten a bit fat but that's even cuter" Toujou admitted and Furuichi looked up at him in surprise.

"So you...really like cats then?"

Ah, what a conversation starter, Furuichi you fucking idiot.

"Yeah, they're pretty adorable"

Well the dangerous redhead certainly seemed to like cute things at least.

"Will you keep looking after him?"

"As long as I can..." Toujou sighed a little. "Money isn't great right now and supplies and medicine for animals is pretty expensive..."

"I'll help"

"Hah?"

"I-I don't mind lending some money, well you know, paying, we both found him, as long as he can stay here, I can get his food most days" he offered. Feeling the words just flow.

Toujou looked surprised for a second before grinning widely.

"That'd be awesome!"

Furuichi made a quite huffing noise with shock; partially from the weight of the arm thrown over his shoulders and the fact an arm had been thrown over his shoulders.

His forearms was vaguely tucked under Furuchi's chin as Toujou seemingly ignored Furuichi's discomfort and smiled to himself, continuing to pamper his new pet. The platinum haired student just nodded with a whispered.

"No problem" Whilst slowly and unwillingly sinking into the older's boys body.

After a few minutes Toujou let go and stood up, stretching a bit with a yawn.

"You probably want to get back now, thanks for coming over, I'll walk you back"

This couldn't possibly be the same Toujou Hidetora who tormented the school, the top dog. It just wasn't. Furuichi also stood and tried insisting he walk himself back if only to let himself get some alone time and a nightly breath of fresh air to _calm himself down._

"Honestly, I don't want to disturb you anymore, I'll be fine"

"You ain't disturbing me, and it's too fuckin' dark out"

"I...I'm not gonna get jumped or anything...I can look after myself"

"Why you always hanging around with Oga then?"

Furuichi flushed irritably.

"Believe it or not he's actually my _friend_. Not just a bodyguard or something" he crossed his arms and faced the floor, wandering past Toujou without making eye contact and going for the door but a hard, tanned hand on the wooden surface stopped it from opening.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, jus' wondered why you actually hang around him, he's pretty brutal" Toujou explained and Furuichi raised an eyebrow.

"Friends since childhood, you get used to the brutality" it was honest, deadpanned but Toujou was laughing suddenly anyway.

"Fair enough, come on, let me just walk you back"

Ah, back to this debate again. Toujou had moved his limb and Furuichi clicked the door open, stepping out into the dimly lit hallway, a single bulb overhead flickering every now and again. The rest of the flat was quiet aside from the odd spurt of TV noise or chatter.

"You don't want to come out into the cold just for this" Furuichi reasoned and Toujou tsked.

"I'll do what I want" he closed the door behind him. The tactician sighed but didn't give up. He didn't dislike Toujou so didn't blame him for the fact most of the higher students suddenly had their eyes on him but...that was the case and he didn't need any more of it.

Though he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't really defend himself and Himekawa and Kanzaki on his tail was _no fun_.

"What about Harley?"That was a weak shot but it made Toujou pause as Furuichi reached the top step but Toujou curled his upper lip and hissed.

"Fine, if you don't want me to walk you back _that _much"

Shit, he hadn't wanted to _upset _him.

"Look Toujou it's just-"

Fuck, when had he taken a step back? Because the floor ran out and turned into stair and now he was falling.

Inhaling sharply as air rushed from his lungs and his feet shivered with pins and needles as they lost the security of the ground beneath them and he braced himself with more than a couple of swear words in his mind-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry about the long wait, but here are the two chapters as promised!**

**There won't be much of any other characters simply because I prefer pairing centric stories and I don't trust myself to write all characters with perfection.**

**-LAW09**

* * *

><p><strong>~Review Replies~<strong>

**Devlin Dracul: **You are so kind with your reviews! Thank you again! Thanks for the criticism on Furuichi too. I'm working on other Toujou x Furuichi works so will keep it in mind. Get more of that dead-pan in, ahaha. You are really right about Furuichi and thank you for the in depth explanation, I will genuinely represent him more accurately in future work. If there ever came enough time to fully edit this story also, I might alter some points. Thanks again!


	3. Chp3: Gravity is Working

_Chapter Three: Gravity is in full working order_

* * *

><p>-A clunk and his spine his the railing of the stairs, but not the steps themselves, he had been turned toward the barrier by Toujou who darted down a few stairs to kind of catch him and keep him upright on the staircase.<p>

Even so, momentum controlled their movements and Furuichi felt himself slip back over the railing and he grabbed Toujou's shirt from the back, finally stable.

Keeping still for a few moments whilst he regained his breath. Furuichi blinked the damp fear from his eyes and glanced backward at the ominous depth of the third storey drop then back up at Toujou. He was grinning awkwardly, realising the near-danger of the situation and generally glad the silver haired student hadn't hurt himself.

Not that he would point it out aloud but he was also glad the silver haired student gripped him so tightly, pressing the entirety of his lithe, surprisingly warm chest against his own larger one in hope it's mass would save him. It actually had done but now all the falling-over was over with, it was simply a form of reassurance.

Furuichi was somehow unaware his thigh had slid inbetween Toujou's legs, their hips practically digging into one another and his fingers causing the wrinkles on the back of the older student's shirt to go taut with the grasp. Blinking twice, a furious heat blazed over his cheeks and he attempted to scramble out of the hold which technically, _he _was initiating.

Toujou stepped out the way politely as Furuichi pulled his top down a little and ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"Th-thank you" he managed and nodded. Though his face never got any less red and Toujou tilted his head to the side with curious amusement.

"You sure you okay, just breathe"

"I am breathing!" Furuichi snapped though not unkindly. Toujou voiced a chuckle then after shoving his hands in his pockets, ambled down to the student's side.

"Now, without any further ado" he grinned just like Harley might and Furuichi pursed his lips but refused to defy Toujou anymore in case Karma try and trip him up again.

Outside Furuichi breathed in deeply and sighed, his trembling had subsided. Toujou noticed and felt a sense of relief. He'd been genuinely shocked when he watched Furuichi's face contort; almost in slow motion, into one of horror as he fell.

"Heh...look" Furuichi tapped Toujou's shoulder quickly before pointing up to his window where Harley sat peering out and down at them.

"Probably worried about you" Toujou chuckled and Furuichi smiled sheepishly.

The streets naturally were pretty deserted, the odd car, couple or single passerby went near but Toujou and Furuichi were too involved in conversation to be concerned with the wandering public.

Furuichi had quietly talked to him about first meeting Oga and having just stuck by him.

Toujou turned out to be a pretty decent listener. Though he didn't have that much to say about himself, claims he came from some garbage city and did indeed, have a thing for cute things. Finally reaching Furuichi's house, the teen was a little surprised to see some of the lights still on inside and Toujou quickly asked him about his family.

Though it didn't bother him all that much, Furuichi still wondered why Toujou was so interested in him so suddenly. He had a sneaking and dark suspicion it was just to get to Oga or at least get information about him. But unlike Himekawa and Kanzaki, Toujou didn't seem to have much to ask about the infamous demonic student. It was refreshing to say the least.

Furuichi politely waited until Toujou was out of sight around the corner and then went inside. As he passed through the lounge, his parents looked up with...hope, was that hope?

"H-Hey?" Furuichi tried, slipping off his shoes and jacket.

"You're late, were you with friends?"

"You could say that" Furuichi stood in the doorway and leant against the frame. His sister was texting away on her phone, slouched on the sofa as his parents watched TV.

"A girl then?"

"N-No, just a guy"

. . .

Why did they look so disappointed!?

His sister just scoffed and muttered something about him never getting a girl, which he just sighed at and with a quick goodnight, went to bed.

* * *

><p>"Did you pay him?" Himekawa leaned in so far, his pompadour practically pushing into Furuichi's forehead. Gray eyes squinted irritably as he spoke.<p>

"No, as if I could afford that kind of thing...there's nothing to say!"

Himekawa shuffled away, glasses glinting as sunlight hit them through the large school windows. He muttered something about being able to afford something like that which Furuichi completely ignored.

He'd just gone to the toilet and left Oga in one of the empty classrooms to feed Baby Beel when he'd been stopped by this guy and was now pushing past to head down the corridor.

Himekawa tsked and stuck his foot out. It was a dirty move but Furuichi hit the ground even so, the filthy school ground marring his skin and he lifted his head from the solid surface slowly.

"Ugh, what the fuck..." he mumbled, holding his nose as it throbbed painfully. Turning to Himekawa he narrowed his gaze at the pale haired student causally strolling down the corridor as though he had done nothing whilst other students in the corridor laughed.

Getting to his feet, a fierce blush on his face, he scowled and trudged down. He was going to have to go back to the toilet and check he wasn't bruised. Like hell he'd let Oga see him like this, he'd either insult him or go after Himekawa. Furuichi wanted neither consequence.

Entering the thankfully empty boys room, he headed over to one of the less cracked mirrors and frowned at the red marks on his nose and chin. Rinsing the sore flesh down with cold water he heard the door open behind him and looked up, dripping with water to see Toujou through blurry eyes.

"T-Toujou?" he exclaimed and the redhead blinked twice before heading over with a smile.

"Hey, didn't think I'd see y-what's with your face?"

"...I tripped"

"Shit, let's have a look"

"N-No! I know it's bruised and stuff, I'll be fine"

"Okay...okay" Toujou took a single step back to give the younger student some room and watched as Furuichi lifted his shirt to dry his face off. Leaving damp patches on the white uniform.

"You running or something, looks like a nasty smack"

"...Yeah, sure" Furuichi honestly felt ashamed being by Toujou now, it was kind of the Ishiyama Legend's fault he'd been tripped in the first place but the silver haired teenager had no feelings of irritation or anger toward him, he liked him a lot. Simply sighing and deciding to simply calm off the conflicted emotions he muttered goodbye and went to go past when Toujou stopped him.

His arm stretched across in front of Furuichi as he held onto one of the sink basins, his mouth close enough to Furuichi's ear for the student to hear him angrily mutter.

"Like fuck that was an accident, who did it?"

"Wh-What are you talking about, I just tripped, come on Toujou" he tried a genuine smile but Toujou wouldn't budge. There was a few stale moments, Furuichi hung his head and wouldn't speak whilst the taller student wouldn't move. Eventually Toujou sighed and tried a smile.

"Sorry, worried you know...anyway, not...not to be rude or anything but...I'm seriously low on funds this week and...Harley needs the food, I know I sound like a prick-"

Furuichi was thankful for the change in topic and simply cocked his head to one side with a light shrug and grin.

"I already have some bags of food, I also bought a little basket"

"Ah! That's great, aww, he's gonna love it, bring it round later yeah?"

"I-I was just gonna drop it off to you before the end of school-"

"Nah, just come over again, I probably won't be here when it's time to go anyway, we can set it up"

The next thing Furuichi knew was Toujou had pulled him into a one armed hug, his broad chest against his not unlike before and his chin buried into his shoulder for a moment. Furuichi tentatively returned it before Toujou moved back and grinned, then turned toward the sinks. Furuichi stood there hopelessly before leaving with another sigh. Toujou was the cat, not little Harley.

"What happened to your face?" Oga asked as Furuichi walked into the classroom. Beel peered over curiously, bright eyes wide with the same questioning nature.

"Tripped"

"Idiot Furuichi"

* * *

><p>Furuichi awkardly knocked with his elbow as his hands were full and at first the door didn't open. He tried again and after the third time, was going to leave the stuff on the mat when the door swung open and Furuichi nearly fell in from the force used.<p>

"Whoa, sorry!" Toujou apologised. Furuichi peered over the pile of supplies to see the redhead in loose sleep-wear trousers and no shirt, a towel sluggishly thrown over his shoulders.

"I could have just left them here" Furuichi offered but Toujou shook his head, a few droplets spilling out.

"Nah, was coming out anyway, come on in"

It was tidier this time, Furuichi set the bags of food down in the little adjoining kitchen and

Harley came strutting up to him, slinking around his calves.

"Hey boy, look what I have!" he cooed, rustling the bag. Harley meowed appreciatively and started clawing up the back of Furuichi's legs. The platinum haired student hissed at the pain and clutched his waistline to stop his trousers slipping down.

The yanking stopped when Toujou bent down and removed the cat, turning him over in his arms so he could scratch his tummy. Furuichi turned to quickly thank him, snickering at the completely sincere expression on the redhead's face as he petted his animal companion.

"I got fish and meat" he explained as he opened the large packets up. "And this!" he proudly held up a charming curved basket. Toujou grinned and propped Harley up on his shoulder whilst he took it. The cat seemed quite content to just lie there though Furuichi couldn't imagine the claws would be much fun on his bare shoulder.

Toujou was indeed still topless and quite wet from the shower he had hurried himself out of. With or without his own control, Furuichi briefly trailed his eyes over the muscular frame before Toujou turned to go fetch a blanket to pad the new bedding with.

Furuichi actually blushed a little when he saw Harley purring over at him with that cheeky feline smirk. As if he knew anything about the fact Furuichi was just a little bit impressed by the sleek back muscles he was now exposed to. Bloody cat.

"This'll do, it's really soft...my neighbour got me a litter tray and a cat-scratcher toy thing" Toujou gestured to both which were set neatly in their respective places in the room and Furuichi blinked twice.

"Does your neighbour have a cat?"

"Yeah, she has a couple, she was thrilled to find out I had one too, gave me some of her old stuff" Toujou put Harley in his new bed and the cat started kneading at the cushy material, inspecting it quietly.

"Oh"

Hold on. His tone was way too disappointed. He hadn't meant to sound like that! It sounded like he might even be a little upset with the fact Toujou was getting supplies off the girl next door.

Maybe she was hot? Nah, Furuichi didn't feel like finding out. Even so, Toujou seemed to hear the hint in his voice and raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" he then said. Furuichi narrowed his eyes before realising what the redhead meant.

"What?! I didn't mean anything! I was just saying 'oh' you know?"

Toujou had a sinful grin sliding onto his features and he took a step toward Furuichi.

"You can get me supplies too"

"No, I didn't mean anything! Stop it" Furuichi attempted a controlled, angered voice but he was losing to a much more flustered and defensive one. Toujou moved closer again until Furuichi could practically feel the damp heat coming from his topless torso.

"You wanna know if she's hot?"

"No I do not, g-god's sake"

"She's sixty, cool it Ichi, was just messing with you"

Furuichi's blush hit maximum heat and colour and he just seethed soundlessly, staring up with horrified and surprised eyes before...

"Eh, Ichi?!" the tactician exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thinking of alternative words for "Cat" is both tiring and amusing. Cat, Feline, Lord and Master, Pet, Kitty, Animal Companion...etc.**

**Ah, Furuichi is such a possessive little flustered student. Adorable really. God I love this pairing. Anywho, until next time!**

**-LAW09**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR UPDATE: Monday 1st December 2014<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Review Replies~<strong>

**Devlin Dracul: **Ahh, I'm glad you're getting good imagery! The pet-name came in on a whim but I like, I'm glad you think it works! Aww, your reviews keep me going strong, thank you so much again!

**CALIC0: **Ahh, thank you so much! Finally some character development eh? Ahaha, I'm so glad you are enjoying it, thank you for reading and for the review!


	4. Chp4: Beel's Mama

_Chapter Four: Beel's Mama_

* * *

><p>"You don't mind do you, me calling you Ichi?" Toujou checked, backing off to grab the towel still around his neck and rubbing his hair off with it.<p>

"No, it's fine" Furuichi was honestly just a little taken aback. Usually it was "CreepIchi", he didn't really have any endearing nicknames. Not counting the esteemed title of "Furuichi-Dono"...

"You want a drink?"

"I don't want to intrude any longer"

That was a complete lie. Furuichi genuinely enjoyed Toujou and Harley's company now and he was only saying it out of politeness. Thank god for the fact Toujou didn't care about politeness and scowled.

"Screw off, what do you want?"

"Lemonade?"

Toujou returned with two glasses of the sweet, fizzy liquid to find Harley planted in the seat he was about to take. Eyeing the large cat over, Harley only did the same until Furuichi couldn't take anymore of the tension and took Harley and piled him on his lap much to the dismay of the defeated feline.

Now was the dilemma of the sofa meant only for perhaps one and a half people holding two students, one of whom was holding a beastly cat whilst the other was a beast himself in a sense.

Furuichi was sinking toward the _still _half-naked Toujou as he sipped at his drink. Toujou leaned over to scratch Harleys ears and for a moment it was nothing but quiet, blissful peace. Toujou wasn't dangerous or scary and for once Furuichi wasn't being an anxious moron.

"How's your...face?"

Furuichi placed tentative fingers to the ugly bruising on his nose and chin, he was startled Toujou hadn't commented about it earlier.

"...Better? It's sore"

"Who did it?"

"Hime-wait, what!? No one, I tripped, I told you!"

Toujou stared at the silvery haired student who'd managed to split up in the moment of questioning and now he had a better idea of what was going on. Though he wasn't one for affection or sympathy, he didn't much like people messing up his friends. If Himekawa was fucking about, he was going to do something about it.

"Himekawa eh?"

"No! Toujou come on, it's nothing, we were just messing about"

"Then why did you lie?"

Their words weren't unkind, just tense.

"It wasn't a complete lie..." Furuichi sighed, looking away and holding onto his arms across his chest. Toujou noticed him recoil and moved forward again.

"Sorry, I just...don't want people fucking up your face"

"They're not..it's all good" Furuichi chuckled awkwardly and Toujou shrugged.

"Even so, it doesnt' look too good-"

"So..err...I've got some cookies with me, you want some?"

"What kind?" Toujou deadpanned and Furuichi blinked twice.

"Chocolate chip?"

"Hell yes"

Toujou leant back casually, folding his arms beneath his head as he waited for Furuichi to dart off to grab his bag which he had dropped by the door and pulled out a pack of indigo wrapped biscuits. Opening them swiftly, he offered them down to Toujou, the redhead took three and all three went into his mouth immediately. He grinned a crumb spattered smile and Furuichi only smiled back, taking one for himself and setting them down on the table.

"You're alright being here aren't you?"

"Yeah, told my parents I was going out"

"No...I mean...you're not doing this cuz you think I'm gonna beat you up or something"

"Of course not, I figured you'd have done it by now if you wanted to, not that I think you're like that! You're totally nice and you love cute things, like cats! It's just because you're so feared at school and I was surprised you even wanted to hang around with me and-"

Toujou's laughter was sharp and loud as it belted out and it shocked Furuichi into going rigid until Toujou snickered and turned to the pale haired student.

"I'm glad"

Furuichi felt himself simply smile with a tilt of his head. Probably a soppy expression but he was charmed by the way Toujou dismissed his pointless ramblings.

"Hold on a sec..." the redhead added before getting, leaving a slight dent in the seat and headed into another room.

Toujou returned with a little bag; he'd also slipped on a dark green shirt that fell loose around his body, he dragged the stable little coffee table toward the sofa and sat down on it in front of Furuichi, pulling out the contents. It seemed to be some kind of medical kit and Furuichi cocked his head to the side.

"It's fine really" he tried but it was knowing, weak attempt because Toujou had proved his unyielding stubborn nature by this point.

"Shush, c'mere" Toujou grunted, a little distracted with opening a pack of cooling wipes and cotton. Furuichi carefully leant forward just as Toujou glanced up and the younger boy inhaled quicker than usual when he met those chilled amber eyes. A firm but gentle hand cupped beneath his chin and Toujou shuffled forward, eyes now completely focused on his injuries. Quite prominent but not too bothersome. Deciding that closing his eyes would be easier than staring overhead, Furuichi just let himself calm under the smooth ministrations of a soothing cloth and healing padding around the sore flesh.

Toujou was glad when Furuichi closed his eyes, it showed he was comfortable. Plus it was harder than he thought to focus on the wound instead of his cloudy eyes. His frustration grew as he softened the bruised skin. How fucking dare anyone do this to him? Gritting his teeth he accidentally pressed a little too hard and Furuichi gasped, mouth parting.

"Shit sorry" Toujou apologised and Furuichi chuckled grimly.

"It's fine"

His eyes didn't open and Toujou continued only this time very much distracted by the barely parted mouth of the other student. He was quite able to continue placing the warm towel on his nose and cheek, even his chin whilst freely staring at those...fucking seriously soft looking lips. Brushing the cotton past his nose to his chin, Toujou purposefully made the white cloth graze his mouth, lips parting further.

Furuichi went still, what was that on his mouth just now? Ah, must've just been the cloth or something moving to his chin. Shit, everything was so bruised up.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think you're alright now"

Furuichi slowly opened his eyes, feeling the drag of his eyelids as though he had been drawn into a daze. Toujou was packing the little pieces of equipment back up in the bag.

"Oh, what about your leg?"

"No saving that now, it'll heal" Furuichi sighed. Looking down at his leg. Only to watch it get lifted quickly but gently by the older student who offered a devilish grin with the words.

"How do you think the poor bench felt?"

Furuichi stared and blushed horribly as he tried shifting away but Toujou didn't let go of his limb. Causing Furuichi to twist uselessly into the sofa until he lay limp and defeated, face bright crimson and eyebrows narrowed whilst Toujou laughed.

Not letting it known that he might be appreciative of the slip of hip and stomach that was exposed by a slipping shirt as he lifted the younger man's ankle up to his shoulder and his head sunk into the seat of the furniture.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" Furuichi checked, voice muffled by the material of the sofa.

"What was that?" Toujou released his leg and knelt on the carpet, leaning down to hear Furuichi who noticed the Ishiyama legends proximity.

Choking a little he repeated.

"You-You haven't told anyone have you? About...the bench and...yeah..."

"Nah"

A deep inhale of relief was the answer and Furuichi started lifting himself from the sofa.

"Speakin' of school"

"We weren't talking about-"

"You the babys mother or something, not literally but you know what I mean"

"...What?"

"You know, the little green haired lad, he yours and Oga's?"

Furuichi jolted upward and found himself also sitting on the floor opposite Toujou. Harley seemed awfully pleased by this and leisurely stretched out on the dented warmth of the cushions.

"N-No! No! I'm just Oga's friend, the baby belongs to him, it's Beel, Baby Beel, not mine at all! Not even adopted or anything!" he explained desperately. Beel's _mother_?!

"Calm down Ichi, I was just asking" Toujou sniggered, leaning over to ruffle the blushing students hair briefly. Though Furuichi had gone very quiet, his fringe concealing his face in a veil of artificial shadow. Toujou stopped grinning and settled his face into one of sincerity as he peered under slightly.

"You alright, sorry about that, I was kidding...kinda, just wondering what the deal was"

Furuichi looked up then, blush fading but eyes glossed with an unreadable haze.

Toujou was so much bigger than him. A simple, unimpressive observation but still one he suddenly realised. Toujous arms were...powerful, as was the rest of him, his hair mussed and rugged and shone with a coppery glow. Dark eyes and prominent canines visible when he grinned or growled. That deep yet short scar above his right eye.

"Do you want to know about Oga?" Furuichi found himself asking yet there wasn't much regret so much curiosity and...worry.

Toujou gave him a strange look and moved back a little, letting go of the top of his head.

"Why would you ask that? Of course not, if I want to know about him, I'll go ask him"

There was truth in his words, Toujou sounded genuinely confused, he wasn't using Furuichi, he was just asking-Fuck, why did Furuichi have to go fuck it up with his...stupid anxieties.

"Yeah, yeah I know...I'm sorry" Furuichi quickly got to his feet, movements smooth.

Keeping his head down and eyes now utterly away from the eighteen year old, he went to collect his bag.

"I'm gonna go, I'll see you soon, drop more stuff round or something..." his voice was vacant. Guilt and humiliation filling him up within like molten silver, weighing down his motions. Toujou also got to his feet and looked after the silver haired student.

"You sure, want me to-"

"It's alright, it's still light, thanks for letting me stay"

Furuichi closed the door.

* * *

><p>The next morning Furuichi did not want to get up. The sun was shining, sky was blue, hell even birds were singing but god forbid he walk into school where Toujou would be watching after him, wondering what the hell happened. Himekawa and Kanzaki would still be on his<p>

case and god knows Beel would be causing trouble for Oga.

If it wasn't for Alaindelon, he would have called in sick.

"Come on Furuichi-Dono, the day is too fine to miss, and absence would only prolong the tension"

"Tension? What tension? What do you know about tension?" Furuichi muffled into his pillow, turning away from the window now exposed by curtains whipped open by the teleporting man..

"I can sense the tension, Furuichi-Dono, I know there's something you want to resolve, and

you must do so today! Have no fear! It will all go well!"

"You teleport, don't tell the future, you don't know" Furuichi opened his eyes slowly and stared out to the wall miserably.

So maybe if the evening before, when he was looking Toujou over; at first out of curiosity, he might have seen a handsome face and strong, admirable body, a decent guy.

Feelings like this were reserved for some cute chick with a rack and ass, with curly hair or something and big shiny eyes, someone shorter and skinnier than him or something...sheesh, he didn't even know his own type anymore.

Furuichi could handle students, Oga and the others, hell, he'd faced demons but...affairs like this. Got him at a dead end.

"Get ready and you will not regret it! I will personally take you to school so you are not late" Alaindelon closed his eyes and with a single hand on his chest bowed down before leaving. Furuichi turned over with surprise. Usually the demon would bother him non-stop but he was actually allowed some privacy this morning? Did this mean the day wouldn't be _so _bad?

Ugh, just because his estranged house-companion was being a bit different didn't mean anything. It was still going to be awkward. Furuichi slid sluggishly out of bed nonetheless and stretched. Maybe Toujou would be working that day?

* * *

><p>Toujou was not working that day. He was practically waiting for Furuichi at the school gate. It was a good job Furuichi insisted Alaindelon only drop him off around the corner so not to draw <em>any <em>attention. He started a little and peered around for Oga who didn't seem to be there just yet.

"Hey Ichi, over here" Toujou barely had to call, he was a few metres away if that and Furuichi carefully treaded over. Toujou's pals were with him looking over with expressionless faces and Furuichi gulped. Toujou noticed and quickly asked them to give him a minute.

"Can I talk to you, you know, somewhere private?"

"Why?"

"...I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to...you know, just assume or ask you things like that...I really don't care about Oga"

Furuichi was hyperaware of all the eyes on them and he quickly glanced up to the redhead, grazing his wrist with his hand as a gesture.

"It's alright, let's go somewhere else" he muttered. Toujou nodded dutifully and the two headed inside. It was a hot day so most of the students were outside and pretty much all were staring as Toujou confidently strode in with a less confident Furuichi by his side.

An empty classroom in one of the back corridors on the second floor seemed to do. A bit much for Furuichi but he didn't complain.

"People are going to think I'm _your _tactician now" he chuckled, trying to lighten things if a little but his own smile didn't remain for long. Toujou leant against the main desk and exhaled slowly.

"I am sorry, I don't want you to...get nervous or upset with me or around me..."

"I'm not..."

He was.

Toujou looked up and the gaze alone was enough to contradict and Furuichi gave up.

"Okay, yeah, I've been a bit off, but I was just thinking, yesterday I mean, like...how could someone like you be interested in being friends with me? I figured it might just be to get to Oga but then there was Harley and it was fun helping out and coming over and like I said, you're a good guy, I'm not mad at you really, myself more...cuz I acted really childish...shit, I just walked out, I shouldn't have-"

Looking down at the gritty floor, scuffing his shoes like a bloody school girl, Furuichi didn't even care at this point, he just needed to explain everything. He couldn't hear or see Toujou and only hoped he was making sense. But his rambles were cut off when an index finger and thumb cupped under his chin not like the night before when the redhead attempted to soothe his wounds, Furuichi's head jolted back and up and his eyes widened as something unusually soft and firm met his mouth.

Turns out it was Toujou.

Holy shit it was Toujou.

A muffled sound of surprise just about escaped him as Toujou slid his hand from the younger students chin to the back of his head where he softly knotted fingers in the silken locks. Furuichi naturally failed to reply, mostly out of shock. Well, completely out of shock.

When Toujou moved away, breathing rugged from the adrenaline of what he had just done, he couldn't look Furuichi in the eye just yet, just stared at the quickening pulse in his neck, he moved his hand down to the back of his neck as he looked up. Furuichi was in a mild daze, staring outward. When he met Toujou's gaze, his eyes regained their sense and a furious blush flared up on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I suck so bad but I had to stop it or the chapter would get too long and I wouldn't be able to fill upcoming chapters and I'm just SORRY. I wanted to expose more of Furuichi's less-confident side since it's true to his character and I hope I didn't screw up at all and it's all good so far. **

**My sister was going to beat me if I didn't put in some intimacy soon and considering this story will be less than ten chapters, it had to be **_**soon**_**. Haha, anywho, until next time!**

**-LAW09**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE UPDATE: Thursday 4th December 2014<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Review Replies~<strong>

**suntan140: **Finally! Ahaha, thank you so much for reading and the review. Toujou teaching Furuichi how to fight actually sounds really awesome and if you wouldn't mind, I might borrow it for other work I do on them? Thanks again!

**sierrafujoshiakut: **PRINCESS. Yes, I love it, ahahaha. Your evil laughter is most appreciated also. Ahh, I'm so glad you notice the potential too! Aww, I'm so glad you are enjoying it, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Devlin Dracul: **You receive the award for most loyal reviewer, thanks so much! "Telling people" is always a...long task in writing because there are so many people and reactions but I hope none of them are too improbable. I can't have homophobia ruining the scene after all! Thanks again so much for the review!

**xxfreakishXclutzxx: **Hello again! Thanks for the review! I'm trying to keep on top of updates ahaha. Furuichi's insecurity (though by no means cowardice) is something I've noticed in my research and I liked the idea of Toujou helping him overcome it. Plus it adds a bit of cute ahaha, thanks!

**CALIC0: **Ahaha! Aww, thank you so much for your enthusiasm and the review! I'm very happy!


	5. Chp5: Was that Dumb?

_Chapter Five: Was that dumb?_

* * *

><p>"W-Wh-What was that?" he tried to yell but it was nothing but a scraped whisper.<p>

"...Fuck. I'm sorry Furuichi" Toujou managed, hissing at himself and moving back when Furuichi silently gripped his shoulder. Toujou looked to his right to see trembling pale fingers and smiled. Taking his hand in his own, he brought it toward him to kiss the wrist softly.

"T-"

Furuichi couldn't get much more than that single letter out in his bewilderment and Toujou's eyes flickered over to him. Furuichi had tried and was trying to sink into the wall he'd been pressed into, leaning back and biting his lip furiously as his thoughts raced through his mind near painfully.

He heard the movement but didn't react until Toujou had shifted himself away just a little.

"Sorry" he repeated. Voice nearly inaudible but Furuichi heard and just nodded. This was all too weird. One minute they were just...cat buddies, then it got tense, then he kissed him.

He didn't hate it. But it was unexpected to say the least. Still recovering, he frantically looked around to make sure no one had walked in but they remained by themselves, if the sounds of yelling and clattering could be heard in the distance.

He hadn't even noticed Toujou looking thoroughly panicked and stepping back and forth with clumsy feet.

"That was dumb, look...you can hit me, alright? Go ahead, take a swing-"

Furuichi didn't think, he shakily drew his arms out and wound them around Toujou's broad shoulders and neck, pulling him closer then cautiously licking his lips and leaning up to kiss him again because now that he thought about it. He had _liked _it.

Toujou was also startled but by no means disagreeing as he snuck an arm around the younger students waist and the other behind his neck to support it as he lowered his head for Furuichi. It was slow and a simple movement of lips but it was sweet and Furuichi personally felt himself become mesmerised by it all. Dragging Toujou closer until they were chest to chest, knees brushing, he parted for a second before kissing back again. Toujou made a small grunting sound and lifted Furuichi effortlessly onto the wall, winding his legs around his waist as he moved away to survey the blushing, dazed expression of the tactician.

He was just so...warm...and soft. Toujou slowly shifted forward, eyes closing to bury his face into Furuichi's neck. Listening to his hummingbird pulse and awaiting the steadiness of his breath. The scent of faint cologne and soap calmed him and he tightened his grip around Furuichi's torso.

"You...You're almost as cuddly as Harley" Furuichi stuttered with a chuckle.

'Oh wow. That, that was such a sultry line, so very romantic, well done Furuichi you _fuckwit' _the tactician thought irritably to himself but Toujou smiled and Furuichi felt the Legend's body shake with the light laughter.

"I'm flattered" was the spoken reply.

The silvery haired student shivered slightly at the warmth that spilled onto his neck. Toujou paused, having noticed with little reaction and with a few moments of hesitation, pressed his lips against the skin with a feathery touch. Furuichi's breath hitched and the redhead continued, kisses becoming heavier and teeth edged over to scrape. The section between the underneath of Furuichi's chin and the outer area of his neck elicited a mild sound of pleasure and Toujou attended to the sweet spot with earnest.

This was...incredible.

And shocking, and crazy and sudden.

But incredible.

Furuichi never thought he'd be the one to accept such tender affections. It should technically be him fawning over some damsel but _damn_ did it feel good. Toujou's body was more than a little warm and his heat burned through his clothes. His grasp secure and Furuichi's calves tightened around the small of his back as Toujou ran a tongue over the heartbeat embedded in his throat. Lowering his eyelids, Furuichi simply took in the sunlight streaming into the classroom behind the locks of red.

SLAM.

"Put the fuCKING DESK DOWN!"

Both students parted, Furuichi slipped away from Toujou's waist as the Ishiyama Legend remained close, eyes narrowing irritably.

"MAKE ME!" came the sincere though probably foolish reply. The boys stepped away and quickly tugged down shirts and brushed off hair before peering out of the doorway. Some moron with a table in his hands, above his head (which was both impressive and dangerous) was yelling abuse at another student further down the corridor. Both and those watching turned to see Toujou and froze. Cold sweat overcoming their features and the one student slowly put the desk down.

"Sorry to...to bother you...T-Touj-"

"Oi! What's he doing with Oga's tactician?!" some idiot further back in a hood yelled and all shuffled to get a better look around the redhead.

Mutters resounded in the corridor and Furuichi grit his teeth, eyes wide. Shit.

"Talking, is that such a problem?" Toujou itched the back of his head, staring coldly into the crowd. Daring someone to retaliate.

"And my name is Furuichi, not 'Oga's tactician'" Furuichi added sourly. Briefly turning to the surprised older student who just smiled and then gestured they leave. The both of them headed down the corridor, hearing claims such as

"Whoa, that tactician knows everyone, even Toujou!" and so forth.

When outside, near the front entrance which was not unusually quiet, Toujou apologised for the ruckus. To which Furuichi declared it wasn't his fault. Smiling and blushing slightly when it dawned on him that they had not been talking at all. Oh god, what if someone found out?

What if Himekawa and/or Kanzaki discovered this new secret? _What about Oga?_

Furuichi drowned in his conflicting thoughts for a few seconds before something warm and moist touched his nose. Toujou had leaned forward to kiss it lightly and with a calm smile, spoke.

"See you tonight?"

Furuichi just nodded. A blush creeping over his cheeks and gathering on the top of his ears. Toujou left with a satisfied grin and a quick wave before wandering out of the shade onto the main grounds.

Wait. What. WHAT HAD HE JUST AGREED TO?!

No, come on Furuichi, he didn't mean anything, they were just meeting up as usual. Sure there might be some more kissing...god Furuichi hoped there would be more kissing, but nothing more! Stop being so hormonally charged!

Furuichi allowed these complaints to wind up in his mind as he headed back in and toward the stairs. When he reached the roof he spied Oga leaning over the railings, Beel in his natural position of being attached to his back. The baby noticed Furuichi first and made an excited squealing noise as he approached.

"Oh? Ah, Furuichi, where have you been?"

"...Need to see a teacher about some work"

Oga raised a skeptical eyebrow but didn't question him further.

"Alright, just saw Toujou with you when you first came in"

Oh god, Oga had seen that?! He was never usually that early, he'd already made it to the roof to watch he and the Ishiyama Legend enter the building?

"Yeah, he...err...needed to ask me...about the work...as well"

"So you asked the teacher and he asked you?"

"Yeah"

Oga just shrugged and turned fully to sit down on the sun-warmed concrete.

"I forgot my lunch, can I have some of yours?"

Furuichi sighed but nodded wearily all the same. A small smile playing on his features as he relaxed around Oga. The rest of the school kept him on edge, but up here, it was okay. A thought grew in his head. What would Oga do or say if he knew about him and Toujou? The

tactician genuinely liked the redhead but would Oga be against it?

Sitting down beside his friend, he cautiously peered over at the dark haired student took the bulk of Furuichi's lunch and Beel squirmed cheerfully over his shoulder. A heavy flap of wings and both squinted up to the sky to see Hilda plummet from the grand heights of the atmosphere of her giant, dinosaur bird and landed before them. Holding a bottle of creamy liquid she glared at Oga accusingly.

"You forgot this"

"Oh, was looking for that" the ogre of Ishiyama muttered.

Hilda raised an eyebrow but simply passed over the bottle which Beel cheered gleefully over. The blonde suddenly turned to Furuichi. Something she didn't normally do as he was inevitably _beneath her. _He blinked twice and waited for her to maybe say something.

"No disgusting, flirtatious quip today Creepichi?"

"...No" Furuichi sighed, curling his knees up to his chin and looking away. The blonde narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Are you ill? Not staring as much as you usually do"

"I'm fine" his words were not unkind but he didn't seem to care in the slightest that she was showing a smidge of sympathy toward him. Even Oga peered over curiously.

Which was his first and only mistake. Beel was interested in surveying Furuichi's lunch for something he could either fidget with or throw away when he looked too far over and _fell into the food. _All three looked over silently.

"I'm leaving" Hilda stated, to which she then promptly did whilst the two boys mourned over the loss of a perfectly good meal and Beel rolled about in the rice and various toppings.

* * *

><p>"So you're giving him information on how to stay top of the school?" Himekawa hissed into his ear as Furuichi waited outside the toilets for Oga to finish cleaning Beel up.<p>

Furuichi flinched and pressed himself further against the wall.

"What are you talking about?"

"Toujou, sheesh...what kind of information?"

"None! Leave me alone Himekawa, there's nothing going on between us, no alliance or anything" he groaned. Missing out the part where they made out.

The look in Himekawa's eyes told Furuichi the rich-boy didn't believe him but he sighed and moved on anyways. Furuichi could only be glad this meeting didn't up with him face-planting the floor. Oga emerged with Beel shinier than usual, moss green hair damp.

"Let's go buy something, I'm starving still"

"Oh okay, I've got 5*, what about you?"

"Nothing"

"OH COME ON"

* * *

><p>On the way back Oga went to turn off to his own home when he asked.<p>

"Why weren't you interested in Hilda?"

Furuichi was taken aback and it took him a moment to process the enquiry.

"I dunno, perhaps she was colder than usual"

Oga stared at his friend for a few minutes, Beel mimicking his expression and Furuichi reeled back in bewilderment.

"Come on! Even I'm not obsessed with her _all _the time"

Staring continued. Furuichi sighed.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Oga" he began walking away.

"That's not the way you go home"

"Have to pick something up from shop" Furuichi was surprised with the nonchalance in his voice, but grateful as Oga accepted this claim and with a short wave, walked away, bag over his shoulder.

Going to the shop wasn't a total lie, he was going for another packet of chocolate chip cookies and a cat toy (a slim wooden stick with a ringing ball and feather on the end of some string) with what was left of his money. But then he turned toward Toujou's apartment and smiled at Harley who almost seemed to be waiting for him in the window.

* * *

><p>The redhead was much quicker to open the door and more clothed. Furuichi greeted him and held up the food to which Toujou abruptly took and grinned.<p>

"Yes Ichi" he praised and Furuich entered. Harley came strutting over and after slipping his shoes off and setting his bag down, he pulled the toy from his pocket and jangled it teasingly. Harley's amber eyes went wide and he sat utterly still, face following the motion of the feather.

Walking to the space of carpet in front of the window, he lay down on his stomach; vaguely hearing the clink of glasses and rustle of packeting in the kitchen, coaxing Harley over. Leaning up on his elbows he darted the toy in the air and trailed it along the ground.

Chuckling as Harley went after it, his plump body meaning he wasn't as quick as the average feline. But he was definitely determined. The tactician didn't notice Toujou come back into the lounge until he felt something warm on his back, making him jump. Looking over his shoulder; and in his distraction allowing Harley to catch the feather, he saw Toujou lying face up with his head on his back.

Saying nothing but feeling his heart beat faster at the touch, he continued teasing Harley using his free hand to roll the cat over, tickling his tummy until Harley didn't know whether he wanted the toy or Furuichi's hand more.

"No work today?" Furuichi tried and Toujou grunted a noise that sounded like 'no'.

"I've been thinking about getting a part time job but I never find the time to find interviews or opening" Furuichi continued, feeling comfortable with the pointless rambling he spouted.

"You'll find something, I go for as many as I can"

"You've been at school more recently though, you still working all of them?"

"Yeah, sometimes I miss school for the sake of it so it doesn't have much to do with my schedules...but you've been something interesting to turn up to school for"

Furuichi blushed, keen on changing the topic. Toujou; as if on cue, did indeed change the course of the conversation but hardly in Furuichi's favour.

"...Himekawa hasn't been bothering you has he? Or anyone for that matter?"

His low voice resounded through Furuichi's spine and the tactician shook his head.

"No, he hasn't..."

"Good"

A swell of warmth and comfort at Toujou's stern words filled Furuichi and he scolded himself for getting too dragged into this.

"Harley loves that toy, thanks for getting it for him"

"No problem, you like the cookies?"

"Of course, they're on the table"

"Let's have them then" Furuuichi went to get up but Toujou wouldn't let him.

"Er...Toujou, I need to get up"

"Hmhm...but you're so comfy"

Furuichi gasped as he felt his school shirt get dragged up over the small of his back, revealing skin. As he tried looking around and moving away, Toujou started planting kisses down his spine. Nuzzling his nose along the pale, unmarred flesh.

Toujou chuckled and the vibrations tickled the tactician's nerves and he clenched his fists.

"Come on Toujou...get off"

"No"

Well that was blunt. Next thing Furuich knew, the older student had gotten up only to straddle him and place large, warm hands either side of his torso, leaning down to continue his caressing, kissing ministrations. Further up to his shoulder blades.

Just a few kisses he was expecting. Not _this_!

Furuichi let loose a faint moan and closed his eyes with narrowed eyebrows of conflicted submission as tanned hands massaged into his lower back and ribs. Too firm to be ticklish and firm enough to feel...fucking great.

"I want a massage next"

"We didn't even agree on this one!" Furuichi retorted but gave in to the softness of the carpet as Toujou rested his forehead just behind his neck. Simply laying like that for several minutes. Fingers still rubbing over any faint knots in his back and Furuichi felt an inevitable sense of sleepiness overcome him. A single kiss on the side of his neck alerted him, along with the loss of heat and Toujou himself as the redhead finally moved himself and went for the cookies. Furuichi looked up and flinched with widened eyes as he saw

Harley just staring at him.

"Oh, s-sorry Harley"

"Meh, he doesn't mind" Toujou spoke for the ginger feline who never ceased his staring and Furuichi very much doubted Toujou's statement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *I didn't know what currency to use so just made it "5", It'd be pounds here but yeah. Let's leave it at that.**

**Not like me at all, all this kissing on the 5th chapter! I'm much too stingy with my romance!**

**-LAW09**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIX UPDATE: Monday 8th December 2014<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Review Replies~<strong>

**Devlin Dracul: **I hope there is enough action to satisfy you! Indeed, Hilda may get involved...I'm glad Toujou and Furuichi click and once again, I hope the various responses are at least somewhat accurate. Thanks again so much for another wonderful review!

**Guest: **I'm glad you think so! Ahaha, thanks for reading and for reviewing!


	6. Chp6: Soundless TV Screen

_Chapter Six: Soundless TV Screen _

* * *

><p>It had been a week and a half. That Wednesday night, Furuichi was finally getting to sleep when something tapped on his window.<p>

"What the?" he muttered groggily to himself. Making sure not to wake Alaindelon who slept on a futon in the corner, he crawled out of bed and toward his window, opening the curtains slightly.

He stifled a scream when he saw Hilda irritably staring at him through the glass. Fumbling with the lock of the window, he opened it up, hissing at the cold chill of the night.

"H-Hilda?" he whispered urgently. Looking around for an explanation. The young woman was standing on the little porch roof under his window.

"Furuichi"

"...Can I help you?"

"Not really, but I want to know something"

"Yes?"

"...Toujou Hidetora...also known as the Ishiyama Legend..."

Furuichi felt his throat tighten and stomach flip as he bit his lip and looked away for a moment.

"I know I've been spending a lot of time with him recently...we're just friends-"

"I come from the Demon World, but I am no fool to mortal antics, Furuichi, I saw him kiss you on the nose outside the school a few days back..."

What. HOW. WHAT. A searing blush marred Furuichi's features and he spluttered an answer, leaning down to the maid who seemed unbothered by the weather.

"...Ah" he managed. The blonde didn't respond for a moment, beautiful expression still stony but after a while she sighed.

"I don't much care, Furuichi, but I needed to know because your are close to Oga, Master Beel is close to Oga, Oga to you and if you are to Toujou...I care for Lord Beel's welfare, if someone else were to enter the picture...I need to know"

Furuichi raised an eyebrow, it all seemed rather odd and almost uncalled for. But in a way it did link to Beel, who was Hilda's top priority.

"I guess...but he's not going to be involved with Baby Beel" Furuichi relaxed his rigid shoulders and rested his elbows on the window sill, resting his cheek on his palm as he sighed.

"I see...but you will be informing Oga and Master Beel soon?"

"I-I don't know" Furuichi admitted. A little flustered at the prospect but honest and Hilda's face actually softened ever so slightly. But the ease in her stance was a ghost of a movement.

"Take your time, obviously, but I think it best they know soon..."

"Hold on, why were you questioning me about making comments the other day then, if you knew?" Furuichi accused and Hilda raised an eyebrow.

"Confirmation"

The young student shrugged.

"...Why are you even concerned anyway?" Furuichi quipped, curiosity and sarcasm both evident.

"You are linked to Lord Beel whether you know or like it or not. Your status is also of some...small significance, I am aware of this Toujou's strength, perhaps he would make a suitable father for my master..." she pondered on this, if a sudden realisation but Furuichi just chuckled.

"I doubt it, Oga is really fond of Baby Beel...anyway...err...thank Hilda...I guess...goodnight" he muttered, a short wave and he closed the window as Hilda nodded politely in response.

Back in the warmth of his room as he shut the curtains. Furuichi sat on his bed quietly for a moment. He really liked Toujou...a lot...and if he wanted the relationship to be even remotely open, Oga would have to know. The idea of that happening bothered him but not as much as _others _finding out. At school, students would know. Slumping back under the covers he buried his head into the pillow.

* * *

><p>"You're gonna tell Oga then?"<p>

"Yeah...I think...well he's my best friend so...yeah" Furuichi sighed. They were both sitting in Furuichi's room. It wasn't the first but second time Toujou had been there. The silvery haired student's family had been startled to say the least at first by the large, imposing character. Furuichi had hastily introduced him before heading upstairs. Toujou had grinned good-naturedly at them before they left nevertheless.

That evening, no one was in. His sister with her friends and his parents having a meal. Meant he and Toujou could eat dinner in peace.

Sitting across from the table, Toujou took another mouthful, chewing thoughtfully.

"Aizawa and Jinno know"

Furuichi choked.

"wHAT?"

"Yeah, I told them a couple days ago, they don't mind, didn't seem to care to be honest" Toujou continued nonchalantly.

Furuichi calmed down, he'd been terrified Toujou's friends would be angry or disgusted. But he took the redheads word for it and took in a deep breath.

"Suppose I'll tell Oga then"

* * *

><p>And so Furuichi did. It was difficult. Furuichi couldn't seem to talk properly, no matter how hard he tried to produce words, his body wouldn't let him. It left a very bemused Oga sitting beside him for some time before Furuichi uttered it and looked away.<p>

"Ah"

"What?" Furuichi whispered at the nonchalant reply.

"Just...ah, you know, makes sense...kinda"

Furuichi didn't respond. He waited for Oga to elaborate. Luckily Beel was lying on the bed behind them in Oga's room. The demonic student finally sighed and the tactician felt a firm pat on his back.

"Err...I accept you? Is that what I should say? I don't really care...to be honest Furuichi, you know, it's up to you as long as he doesn't hurt you or anything it's cool with me"

Furuichi glanced over at his friend. Oga didn't even avert his eyes in discomfort, his words were genuine and Furuichi smiled.

"Thanks"

Yet despite Oga's apparently unbothered demeanour at being told the news. When Furuichi met up with Toujou outside the gates two days later. The 'father' of Beelzebub grabbed the older student by the collar and stared at him or rather struck a piercing gaze through the legend's very soul. No words exchanged and Oga finally let the redhead go, waving to Furuichi as he left down the road. Furuichi turned to Toujou with confusion.

"Don't worry Ichi, I understood" was the explanation.

Naturally, when Toujou and Furuichi openly hugged or walked together, chatted together and so forth, people began to realise. When that first spark of revelation occurred, the news spread like wildfire. No one dared to object and soon it became commonplace. Himekawa would mutter to himself darkly at not realising it sooner and Kanzaki whacked him over the head, yelling stuff along the lines of 'and if you'd known how he'd done it, would you have tried getting it on with Toujou?!' to which Himekawa realised, he wouldn't have.

The RedTails were one of the most surprised. If only for the sake that most of the young girls in the gang had been hit on by Furuichi previously, and had to beat away his 'perversions' with any manner of verbal or physical abuse. But when it all fell into place, many were keen on the relationship and giggled whenever the pair passed by. Aoi was the one to confront Oga about it and after hearing his noble claim of nonchalance and acceptance, felt her heart pang with that familiar lovesick throb.

The school hadn't seemed so bad about it after all. Furuichi would still feel tense nausea build in his gut when he noticed the stares and mutters but Toujou's firm hand around his soothed his paranoid nerves.

Furuichi loved Toujou's hands in general. Not the first thing one would notice but the many times Toujou had reached over to scratch Harley's ear, or hold Furuichi's hand, or the way they had caressed into the knots in the tacticians back. The way Toujou continued to tend to Furuichi's less-sore face and less-bruising leg.

They calmed him. He should get hot and flustered being touched the way he was but he only ever felt serene. Not to say he didn't get excited by Toujou.

* * *

><p>A night came by in which Furuichi's house was once again empty. Thankfully. Furuichi had not yet told his family and was hoping they'd put two and two together, but perhaps he'd have to just come out about it one of these days. Toujou didn't bother him about it and Furuichi wondered if the redhead had any family to tell.<p>

They had started a film, the first one together. Toujou rested his spine against the arm of the sofa and lay across the seats. Furuichi inbetween his legs, back to the Legend's chest, lights off so they could indulge in the thriller with more atmosphere. The casual nature of it all was another thing the tactician appreciated as he lazily took note of the film's unwinding plot.

Well it _was _casual until Toujou shifted a little and tucked an arm around Furuichi's waist. The silvery haired student quirked a smile, chuckling as the hand slid under his pale blue shirt in the darkness and drew circles over his abdomen with a thumb. After a while, the soothing motion became warm, Furuichi blushed as he felt his heart quicken ever so slightly and something hot pour into his gut.

Toujou may have noticed or his following actions may have just been on a whim but nuzzling his nose through a few strands of hair and nipping at the upper shell of his ear. A short gasp and Toujou grinned. Furuichi just went still, letting Toujou nudge his head to the side to reach his ear lobe, tapping his tongue to the flesh before blowing on it gently.

Toujou smiled as Furuichi eased his head toward the sofa, entitling him to the stretch of his flawless neck. To which the redhead attended to with soft fervour. The buzz of the TV in the background filled the initial silence but the quiet was soon accompanied by mild gasps from the younger student and the occasional low, short moan from Toujou as he lapped at the flesh. Loving the way he controlled Furuichi's shifts and whimpers. There was tender muscle under the taut skin, and his pulse was evident and thrilling to the older student who watched it for a few seconds before pressing his mouth over the heartbeat. Inhaling the close proximity scent of lingering soap.

Without thought he trailed his hand further up Furuichi. Luckily it was warm and the sudden exposure of his stomach brought him no chill. Tracing the faint outline of ribs as he pressed down, he simply scoped his sides and waist. Finally reaching up to slip through the low collar and to his chin. Furuichi blinked twice at the hand appearing from his top and holding his face but he laughed lightly either way. Toujou turned his head toward him and softly kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Cute"

Furuichi went still and his laughter descended into nervous chuckling before a faint inhale and terribly audible gulp as Toujou brushed a thumb over his cheek, feeling the heat flare behind the skin.

"Tsch...thanks" Furuichi replied sarcastically and Toujou ignored the dismissal of the compliment. Only using his other hand to stroke the younger student's abdomen once more.

The next motions he hadn't intended. It was Furuichi's initiation. With his right hand he placed it over Toujou's and lowered his hand, to his thigh. It laid on his leg limply, Toujou curious to see if the tactician would continue but he lost his momentum and dropped it, shifting his palm up to the redhead's wrist and turning his face away from view as much as he could.

The Legend took the hint. With drooped, intense eyes he lost his smile to slightly parted lips as he tightened his grasp around Furuichi's thigh momentarily before creeping it inward. The rough texture of his jeans numb under his fingers. Finally he grazed the outline of Furuichi enough for the tactician to hiss with a hesitant exhale. A heavier touch and the sounds became louder, more frequent. The control was intoxicating and Toujou thrived on each and every sigh and moan as he tentatively undid the two buttons and slid down the zip. The TV continued and nearly drowned out the sound of the zip but Furuichi heard it and he never thought such a sound would affect him like it did.

His shoulders went tight as Toujou slid his hand under the denim after shifting the trousers down his hips slightly. Revealing the upper hem of boxers and pale hips. Though the material of his underwear was nothing but a barrier, Toujou dared not touch skin yet. Furuichi seemed thrilled with the current contact anyway. As soon as Toujou grasped the shape of him and squeezed gently, rolling three fingers over the top as it grew, a damp dot was starting to spread across the material of his underwear.

Furuichi choked. A sound he didn't to admit as his own escaped his throat in a breathy moan but he wasn't about to blush and cower when Toujou was handling him..._so fucking well._

Naturally having never felt the touch of another upon him before, this was all very new and...pleasant. Yeah, it was. He wasn't going to deny it. But even as warmth from the older student's hand spilled through the material, Furuichi craved skin on skin and couldn't help the wanton beg.

"T-Touch me properly...please" he whispered. Eyes half closed and blush fierce. One glance at his expression and Toujou obliged. Furuichi feeling nothing but manipulative satisfaction as true flesh danced along his length.

Toujou had never done this to anyone before. Himself, yeah...but not...anyone else. On account of the way Furuichi writhed against his body and tried to muffle his sounds with the back of his hand, he can't have been doing badly.

The speed and pressure increased, a thumb cautiously pressing into the slit every now and again if only out of curiosity of the warm liquid that threatened to fall.

It was more than a little bit difficult ignoring his own throbbing and at the moment the only satisfaction he gained was from the way Furuichi tried to still himself but ended up rolling his lower spine and ass against him. Yet right now, he was far too mesmerised by the way the tactician panted and tried to pause his impulsive bucking. Taking the hand from his shirt away, he drew fingers through Furuichi's hair and smirked at the slight dampness he felt in the fringe.

"T-Tou-ah!"

Rugged breathing became quicker as did movements until Furuichi couldn't control the way his legs twitched and his head fell to the side as he came. It lasted much longer than anything he'd previously experienced and dark lights flashed under his eyelids as he whimpered, curving his frame into Toujou as much as he could to feel that solid warmth.

His whimpers and softened cries burned under the skin of the other teen and Toujou didn't let him go until he was done and even then he only shifted his hand back to rubbing circles upon the younger students abdomen.

Furuichi took a few moments to return to the situation, to the fuzzy TV, to the dim lights and the slight breeze drifting in through the cracked open window – thankfully cooling over his overheated body – and of course, he came to his senses about Toujou. Going utterly frozen and bright red he held his breath and bit his lip as Toujou leaned over to the box of tissues they'd used to wipe off the moist buttery popcorn they'd eaten earlier.

Cleaning Furuichi for him, the tactician whined at the over-sensitive touch on him. After the initial shock and slight embarrassment. He simply felt Toujou relax behind him and the student exhaled slowly. Toujou's hand entwined through his hair. Calming him and he kissed down his neck.

"Hmm...cute" he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DID Y'ALL LIKE ME TIPTOEING AROUND ANY ASSOCIATIONS OF THE WORD 'PENIS' ?! *distant manic, sobbing laughter***

**If my "telling peeps about the thing" chapter wasn't top notch, I apologise. It's not my thing, ahaha. **

**-LAW09**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SEVEN: Friday 12th December 2014<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Review Replies~<strong>

**CALIC0: **I'm glad you found it hot! Ahaha, thanks so much again for reviewing! I'm so happy you continue enjoying this story!

**mimeus: **Ahaha, "oh my god" made my day, thank you so much for the lovely review!

**Devlin Dracul: **Sorry about the delay! Ahaha, aww thank you so much for the compliment on my writing! I'm most pleased the imagery worked out well, muhahaa. Thank you so much for your concern! Just a few family issues, I have a pretty big family and it can get messy ahaha, thanks again for the review! Thank you for being patient about the late chapter!

**s: **I know! I'm so sorry about the delay! Thank you for being patient! Ahaha, I am adding on another scene but do not fret, there will be more Toujou x Furuichi fics from me with a plentiful M content. Ahaha, thank you so much for your review and Merry Christmas to you too! You are too kind!


	7. Chp7: Loves You More Now

_Chapter Seven: Loves you 47% more now._

[ADDED SCENE 05/01/16]

* * *

><p>It was only a few moments before Furuichi turned around, shakily straddling the surprised other teen. After another few moments, the redhead figured out what was possibly going on.<p>

"Furuichi you don't have to-"

"I want to"

Furuichi was a mixture of flushed radiance post-climax and determined, downright sexy.

In no time he'd kissed the silvery haired student. This time harder. Tugging the others chin down with his hand, Toujou slipped his tongue inside the others mouth quickly. Before taking his time to kiss Furuichi again and again and again. Then his tongue stroked along the tip of the others and Furuichi gasped.

He eventually parted and scowled.

"I'm supposed...to be helping you" he raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the rather obvious bulge in Toujou's jeans.

The redhead shuddered and just nodded. The smaller student still close to him and how desperately he wanted to lean up and kiss him again, run his hands over his body…

But he was immediately distracted by the tentative fingers dragging up his shirt, folding it up around his neck. Furuichi sunk into his lap more and bowed his head. Kissing the center of his chest.

From the proximity the smaller student could hear the quickening of his pulse beneath the warm flesh. It calmed him a little, knowing Toujou was just as nervous perhaps, and excited. After moving away from his heartbeat, he placed his hands on the others waist. It was broader than his own yet the skin was soft. His abdomen firm with the defined outline of muscle, traced by Furuichi's curious fingers. Eventually he reached the hem of his trousers.

With surprising ease, Furuichi managed to undo the buttons and zip of Toujou's jeans and the clanking, rustling sounds of the attire being dragged down to mid-thigh was no less alluring than the first time.

Gripping him beneath his thighs, Toujou hoisted him onto him heavier and caught him in another kiss. Tracing his tongue into the inside of Furuichi's mouth, the inside of his cheeks. The flesh there warm and silky. His teeth felt a little rough but not painful. Furuichi's shoulders tensed for a moment before a shiver loosened his form.

Despite it technically being his turn, Toujou was far happier tugging down Furuichi's jeans again to reveal the ruined pants. Sliding a leg between the others, Furuichi cried out and rested his heated forehead in the junction between Toujou's shoulder and jaw line.

To Toujou his trembling was so lovely as Furuichi took his own turn stroking the invading tongue with his own. Soon it was gone and Toujou focused on dampening and nipping those lips into swollen and red.

A moan escaped him and he would have made effort to quieten himself but he was worried Furuichi might follow suit. Toujou would be damned if he didn't hear the once more elevated mewls and sighs. In fact, he wanted more.

Purposefully grinding into him, their erections pressed together, Furuichi's mouth fell open and he leant back, soon closing it only to bite his lower lip.

"Nngh, Touj-ah, Toujou…" he mumbled mindlessly. The pitch of his voice making the taller one gasp and he trailed his hand down to tug off Furuichi's pants, the other following suit only to shiver near uncontrollably once more when their bare lengths were slid against one another. Tightened by their hands.

With every movement, every touch - Furuichi felt his heart tighten near uncomfortably. His face flush with heat and his eyes prick with tears. He didn't think he'd get it up again after the short while but was proven wrong. He looked down only to blush near feverishly and stare back up at Toujou with a broken cry. They were so wet, the sounds alone shocking through them both like electricity.

"H-Hey, you al-alright?" Toujou curled his free hand around the back of Furuichi's neck, tugging him forward.

"Y-Yeah...nngh...it…" he trailed off quietly. Sliding his arms around the others shoulders and rolling his hips up.

"Feels good?" Toujou tried, breathless.

"Y-Yeah"

Toujou kissed at Furuichi's tear stained eyes for a moment, that sobbed confirmation of pleasure enough to send him over already and he soon shifted his mouth against the others once more. Toujou latched onto the others ear, sliding his tongue along it before breathing out shattered words.

"Ichi...Furuichi...I'm"

"Toujou..." the slim student sobbed. His pale body trickled with sweat, not unlike that of Toujou's form. Their movements became sluggish, simply desperate.

The TV noise was drowned by the wet slick of their bodies and the gasped, feverish cry of Furuichi as he once more came. Toujou followed mere seconds after, clutching the lithe body to him as his yell cracked mid-way and he saw stars.

Gentle whimpers were swallowed by languid kisses shared as the came down from their high. Their movements ceasing and hands wearily trailing up any bare flesh they could find. It took several careless motions to reach for the clean tissues and dab away the merged white liquid decorating their stomachs. At first both could only tug up their pants in silence and leave their trousers undone but around their hips. But after lying against one another, they smiled and Toujou kissed against Furuichi's forehead.

* * *

><p>"So you knew?"<p>

"I had my suspicions...dismissed it obviously, Furuichi isn't my main concern"

Hilda replied to Oga and the student simply looked over Beel's head. He had the baby devil in his lap, on his back, wiggling his feet in the air causing the child to giggle and squeal.

"Are you concerned?" Hilda pushed.

"Surprised more than anything, he's always been kinda weak so turning out with the school's strongest guy..." he paused when Beel gave him a skeptical look and the demonic teen corrected himself. "Besides me of course"

Once his adopted son went back to flailing on his lap he turned toward the blonde.

"I told Toujou not to fuck things up though. You know, I didn't exactly talk to him but he got the jist"

Hilda nodded.

"What about the fact he is another male?"

"Don't care about that, just surprised -_again-_ considering how much Furuichi went for the girls"

It seemed sometimes that Oga dismissed Furuichi's pervy acts to girls but he took note of most of it, if not all. He didn't mind talking to Hilda like this either. She was pretty good at listening and she wasn't about to go around telling everyone else. The maid was around enough to become a familiar companion.

There was a knock on the door downstairs and eventually Furuichi appeared in the doorway of his bedroom as he usually did. Having been let in by Oga's mom.

"Hey" he smiled. Holding up some sweets and games, films and so forth.

"Hey"

"Da-bu!"

Furuichi chuckled at Beel and sat down beside his friend, opening a bag of crisps and offering them to the brunette.

"Hi Hilda" he greeted and the maid blinked once in return, before deciding she had no interest in watching some boys play games and eat so took her leave after saying farewell to her master. Once she had left out the window, Furuichi spread out his collected items.

"So I brought some old games, we're pretty good at them if I remember right but I'm up for an old challenge, they didn't have the sweets I wanted up shop so I just went for these instead..."

Oga didn't hide his staring at Furuichi. He was a naturally amiable person at best but now he was practically glowing. Chattering along naturally, relaxed against the side of the bed.

Oga smiled.

* * *

><p>The weeks had gone by smoothly, Toujou even felt more inclined to go into schools during the day but stuck to his jobs relentlessly.<p>

Wiping his forehead, he sighed and waved lazily to his colleagues as they filtered out. He was awake and on time today and as he turned out the large gates, he spied a familiar someone sitting on a familiar bench opposite the site.

"H-Hey!" Furuichi called, standing up as Toujou approached. The redhead stopped before him, face expressionless, eyes narrow. As though sternly analysing something. The younger student gulped and his smile faded with confusion. As he opened his mouth to ask what was up, Toujou stepped forward and caught him round the waist, bring him into a hug.

"Ahh, damn, I missed you today" Toujou breathed against Furuichi's head and the tactician chuckled nervously and wound his arms around the taller student's neck comfortably.

Furuichi just chuckled, blushing. He was still unused to such affection though he could never say he disliked it.

"Hey, guess what..." with his free hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a clear packet of something green and leafy. "I bought some catnip"

"You did what?" Toujou laughed loudly, snatching the bag and holding it up to the light of the lamppost.

"Well it's not harmful, Harley needs a bit of a treat"

"So we're getting him high?"

"...Getting him happy" Furuichi tried correcting him but Toujou just laughed, shoving the packet into his own pocket and turning toward the street.

Toujou slipped his own hand into the tactician's pale palm and gripped it.

"So did I miss anything in school today?"

He didn't really care if he had, he just liked to listen to Furuichi talk.

"Nope, nothing really. Though Aizawa and Jinno were asking for you"

"Yeah, they've been wondering if I'm gonna go after Oga or not"

Furuichi's step stumbled momentarily and he looked up to Toujou with sharp eyes hinted with confusion.

"A-And are you?"

"Nah, he isn't a threat...besides, wouldn't want to upset you" he winked and Furuichi elbowed him in the side.

"How kind of you not to beat my best friend into the ground"

"Sounds like you think I'd win"

"I don't know who would win, in any case, either of you would be pummeled into said ground, which is something I'd rather avoid"

"Now you're being the sweet one" Toujou laughed. "Speakin' of which, want to get something?"

"I'm going to start associating just _eating _with being around you" Furuichi chuckled but nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>They were regular customers at the little 247 corner shop. Stepping through the chiming door they felt a rush of satisfaction at every freshly wrapped packet and box that shined under the bright electric lights.

"I'm craving ice cream" Furuichi announced and left Toujou to the biscuits (to which he seemed to have an addiction) and tried to find the right fridge. Once selecting some simple vanilla and cookie dough flavours and quickly paying, he sighed when Toujou insisted he'd only be a moment longer.

"I'm waiting outside!" Furuichi yelled over the aisle and stepped out into the refreshing coolness of the night. The student was grateful he asked for a bag or else his hands would've been frozen.

There was a couple of older men who came out with beer racks in hand. Furuichi briefly glanced over. He'd never been one for alcohol, maybe Toujou was a fan?

Toujou left the shop then, coming up to Furuichi with violet packet of chocolate chip cookies in one hand and a bottle of something fizzy in the other. He immediately caught the eyes of the two men who looked up at him with defiance at first but after a few minutes, shuffled away.

"Fuckin creeps" Toujou scowled. Grabbing Furuichi's bag, stuffing the products he had momentarily placed on the ground in it, then caught onto the student's hand.

"You alright?" his eyes were soft now, glowing slightly from the light gleaming from the windows of the shop.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Good, can get some real bastards around here sometimes" Toujou told him as they walked off, constantly checking behind him.

"They left pretty quick...do they know you?"

"They might, either way they knew it was best to quit hanging around" was the vaguely bitter reply.

Silence interrupted them for some time, until Furuichi squeezed Toujou's hand and spoke up.

"...So we going to try the catnip?" he tried to alter the atmosphere. A bit bewildered to Toujou's sudden paranoia.

"Ichi, it's meant for cats"

"I mean for Harley!"

* * *

><p>Now inside Toujou's apartment, a place that had grown familiar to Furuichi. The two tried to figure out how to give the catnip to Harley who plodded in with a greeting meow. Toujou suggested wrapping it up like a spliff and he got another elbow to the side for that.<p>

Eventually they just tossed it to the carpet in front of the feline. After a spurt of wide eyed, purring madness. Harley was lying on his stomach, catnip to his nose, pupils blown and breathing heavy.

"...He loves you at least 47% more now"

"Only 47%?!" Furuichi scowled at Toujou's claim. "He bloody loves it, I'm the favourite, I tell you now"

"Pfft" Toujou refused to admit anything as he placed his chin atop Furuichi's right shoulder.

Sitting behind the silvery haired student, watching Harley with a smirk.

Furuichi went tense at the other's movements. It wasn't a matter of discomfort, he just wanted to...try something. Turning around fully, Toujou's expression didn't change from being neutral though his eyes widened slightly. Excited and curious.

Furuichi slung his arms over broad shoulders and entwined his fingers in the reddish hair at the back of Toujou's neck, leaning forward until he pressed his lips against the others forehead. Kissing the scar that sliced across the Ishiyama Legend's left eyebrow. Toujou wondered if the tactician would question him about it but the younger student did no such thing. Simply shuffled down until he could kiss the tender skin around his now closed eyes.

Smiling when Toujou wound his arms around the slim waist.

Leaning back he slipped a warm hand up to the side of his hardened jaw, brushing the pa of his finger over the stubble there. Toujou grinned and Furuichi's eyes were drawn to the remarkably sharp teeth hidden behind Toujou's lips. Skin like leather, tanned and so very warm. Strong features and those liquid amber eyes.

"You've seen me before, Ichi"

"Not up close"

"Sure you have" despite his widening grin, a blush dusted upon Toujou's cheeks. Furuichi raised an eyebrow at him yet his heart skipped at the memory. Toujou shifted so his legs were crossed and Furuichi could sit on his lap comfortably. "You're prettier than me anyway"

"Pretty? I am not _pretty_, I am _handsome_"

"Yeah, that too" Toujou lifted his own hand to brush it against Furuichi's face, drawing his free hand into the silvery locks. Warming charcoal eyes closed and the darkness of his eyelashes against his pale skin was something to admire. Yeah. Furuichi was definitely pretty.

It was strange how the best friend and strategic master of the only student he'd consider his potential rival was now in his arms. It was strange how this was the same awkward guy who screwed up with girls all the time and now here he was with his hands knotted in his own red hair. It was strange how Toujou loved being with him so much.

Toujou kissed his cheek once before nestling his nose into Furuichi's neck. Breathing in deeply and holding him closer to his form. Letting them warm one another. Through the strands of hair, Toujou could see the curtains to the window were open. It was dark, the buildings further lit up in dotted rooms. There was a thrum of traffic to be heard and Harley's consistent purring in the background. Furuichi smelt and felt so nice and damn. Toujou was sure he could stay like this forever.

Furuichi didn't feel much different. Surprised with his own tenderness as much as he was with Toujou's. The Ishiyama Legend was by no means rough with him but it was a rare occasion that they share each other's company in such a way. They should definitely start doing so more. Furuichi drew his hands down Toujou's back. Feeling the muscles and bumps of his spine through the light T-shirt.

With all his rough edges and sharp teeth, his reputation a force to be reckoned the top delinquent had fallen for _him. _Furuichi would perhaps never know. A sudden weight on his lap caused him to back away from Toujou and look down. Harley had made his way onto his legs, purring pleasantly and peering up with that wonderful big ginger face of fur.

"Ran out of catnip already?" Furuichi questioned him. A little surprised when his voice came out fainter and raspier than he intended. Toujou also leaned back and looked down at the feline inbetween them. Smiling. His smile was so bright and calm that Furuichi blinked twice as his heart thudded painfully in his chest. Without second thought he caught Toujou around the jaw and kissed him softly.

Toujou eagerly returned the motion though without firmness or even a quickened pace. His eyes closed and his slipped his arms around the other again, loving the feel of his slender body beneath the clothes he wore. The flutter of his heart as one hand slipped up to his throat. The other trailed down to grip his upper leg. Furuichi fell back slightly, never losing connection with Toujou though. Harley meowed, startled by the sudden movement and he jumped off to plod to the other side of the room. Both ignored him as Toujou slipped his tongue against the other's lips, sliding it in until it met with Furuichi's. Then his tongue retreated. It continued like this, in a back and forth motion for some time. The tactician's breathing growing rough though he only parted occasionally for breath.

When they did disconnect, Toujou lapping a tongue against Furuichi's mouth one final time before keeping his head a few centimeters away from the younger man's. Furuichi opened his hazy eyes slowly, licking his lips quickly and chuckling with temporary hysteria.

They sat there in charming silence for a few minutes before Toujou spoke up, voice a bare whisper.

"Suppose we should thank Harley"

_'Mroww'_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>0501/2016 A/N: **_**I have indeed re-edited this chapter in particular and added an extra sexy scene because I fancied it and it just isn't fair having Furuichi the only one to get some love! It got waaayyyy more heated than I intended...**_

* * *

><p><strong>ORIGINAL AN: So incredibly, dreadfully sorry for the wait. There have been a few problems in my life is all I can say. **

**I am preparing a longer, more detailed AU with this couple in the future that will have more content, both plot-wise and intimate-wise. **

**I thank you for reading my story, you have been wonderful!**

**By the way. I don't have anything against Himekawa, it was just practical to give him this persona, sorry!**

**-LAW09**

* * *

><p><strong>~Review Replies~<strong>

**CALIC0: **I am planning more work! I do hope you read it since this would be an adorable pairing to make more popular. Thank you so much for reading and your reviews! I'm glad you like the ending and of course they live happily ever after with their cat! (especially with the cat), you are so kind, thanks so much again!

**Guest: **Ahaha, I am so happy you think so and you must be resurrected! Join this ship! Ahaha, thanks so much for the review!

**Stunning Sunset: **Aww, thank you so much! I am so glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
